Dance of the Cypress Flower
Based off of his clan's secret technique, Zenjou managed to further enhance it's capabilities through rigorous training and conceptual understanding. At basis, one could create a separate existence based off one's own chakra. However, by surrounding it with a physical cage, a shinobi is able to grant it an artificial life. Creating an entirely separate creature. Zenjou utilized this method to create a skeletal being imbued with both his consciousness and abilities. The technique works similar to that of a forest growing. A single seed is put forward from Zenjou, which leads to branches erupting. The initial seed is then given it's own chakra network through it's bone-like construction. It is a being comprised from a portion of Zenjou's chakra. It then uses chakra absorbing abilities to increase it's reserves farther. From this technique, a single extension of Zenjou's consciousness is born. Who is then able to create an army of skeletal warriors. Zenjou describes it as an imperial technique. For he is the emperor, and the being is his general who in turns raises an army to fight for his will. The Dance of the Cypress is a continuous technique which separates Zenjou's actual network from his creations. And by separating his chakra network from the General's, it possesses a mind of it's own. One which follows Zenjou's will. There are ranks among this technique. Zenjou only creates one General, who in turn, creates his skeletal minions. A single general often leads to an entire squadron, even an army being birthed under Zenjou's command. Zenjou grants the general life, which it uses to create warriors. However, due to their initial connection, Zenjou is able to link his senses through each warrior. Granting him enhanced sight, and the ability to communicate with allies at distances. Every General and warrior possesses an affinity for a different weapon. Making it an extremely versatile technique. Due to it's continuous activation, Zenjou is only required to utilize this technique when his General is destroyed. Which he then follows by healing him or creating a new one. Currently, Zenjou has an active General named Yamada Asaemon. A rather large bull headed skeletal samurai who is completely loyal to Zenjou. He is able to create a massive army of samurai to fight for him. As leader of the Nanabake, Zenjou is currently aware that his head would eventually make any man capable of taking it rich beyond his wildest imagination. To avoid endangering himself and his loved one's, Zenjou often uses Yamada to carry out his assassination contracts. The general's appearance acts as a brilliant supernatural cover. And even in situations where Yamada is killed, he is able to simply reform and return back to his base. In truth, Zenjou uses this technique to hide his involvement with the infamous assassin group. Yamadai s also the head of Zenjou's personal group known only as Kaishakunin. The Kaishakunin is an elite branch of the Nanabake as it is comprised only of Zenjou and the fruits of his Kekkei Genkai. He uses the Kaishakunin to carry out assassin contracts which require high priority targets, but would endanger his subordinates. They are also in charge of assassinating and spying on said targets. Zenjou also gave them a secret order. To protect his daughter at all cost. In times of danger and fear, Miyase's own chakra signature will resonate within Yamada. Who will instantly appear near her before spawning his death squad. Despite Zenjou relying on Yamada to provide an army, Zenjou is also able to create lesser warriors to perform his bidding. These warriors are considerably weaker than his general, only possessing Jōnin ranked strength. However, their numbers make up for their shortcomings allowing them to easily overpower all before them. Zenjou's minions utilize osteokinetic weapons of varying design. Making it impossible to truly predict their design. True to his prowess, Zenjou can create minions of different sizes. From titans to small insect sized warriors, Zenjou is able to face all obstacles. Trivia *Many influences come from Lone Wolf and Cub.